


Coffee Talk

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Patrick, M/M, Post-Break Up, but it's not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: After a misunderstanding that led to their breakup, Patrick and Jonny talk.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a prompt from one of those "complete the story" books. It wasn't exactly what I had planned, but here we are.

This is why Patrick can't have nice things. Floor covered in hot coffee and the eyes of the annoyed employees on him, Patrick had hoped to make a discreet exit but Heaven forbid he get out of this with his dignity intact. He pointedly didn't look at the door of the coffee shop where Jonny, his ex-boyfriend Jonny, had just walked in, hoping impossibly that he wouldn't notice him. Patrick thought Jonny would have left for Winnipeg by now, being two weeks after they were knocked out of the playoff run and the other thing- the disastrous event that ended their relationship. He grabbed some napkins and leaned down, trying to hide while soaking up the sticky coffee from where he had dropped the drink. He saw Jonny's shoes before anything else. His heart skipped a beat and he froze, still staring at the floor. Maybe if he didn’t move, Jonny would go away.

"Pat?" Jonny’s voice was hesitant. Patrick drew in a sharp, fortifying breath and stood up, still avoiding Jonny's eyes. It took a few seconds for him to gather the courage to speak.

"Uh, hey…Jon." Patrick answered, daring a glance up. Jonny's eyes were bright and his smile hesitant. Patrick's heart broke to see the hope on Jonny's face, adding layers to his own guilt. He wondered what Jonny was doing here, if he had hoped to run in to Patrick or if he happened to be on this side of town. They stood for a moment just looking at each other until an employee shouldered past them to start cleaning the floor. It broke Patrick out of his trance and he felt heat flood his face. "Um, sorry, I gotta go." Patrick didn't wait around for a reply, rushing out the door and into the blast of summer air. He started practically speed walking towards his apartment down the block, just making it to his building when he felt the hand wrap around his wrist. He laughed to himself at how Jonny didn't even bother trying to call his name, knowing it wouldn’t have stopped him.

"Patrick, wait." he commanded, exasperated, tugging Patrick around to face him. He stumbled into Jonny, free hand landing on his chest while Jonny's hand grasped his hip to steady him.

"I don't want to do this today, Toews." Patrick argued, noticing Jonny's flinch at the name. It hurt Patrick, too, but it was the only way he could think to put some distance between them. "I know I messed everything up, ok? I don't need to hear it right now. Just give me the summer to deal and we can go back to being friends at the convention."

"Can we just talk?" Jonny asked pleadingly. "Please, Pat. We're right outside your apartment, we can go up and talk. Work this out."

"Why?" Patrick felt his bottom lip start trembling and purposefully looked over Jonny's shoulder. Thankfully his eyes stayed dry, but he couldn't make himself pull his hands away from Jonny's warmth. Feeling the possessive hand on his hip made his heart race and he hated himself for it. "Jonny, please, just move on. Find someone worth your time." Jonny made a sound like he had been shot and hauled Patrick closer, lips against Patrick's temple. Patrick wondered if anyone passing by would notice who, exactly, it was getting up close and personal on the sidewalk. He was surprised that Jonny, usually so conscious about public displays of affection, didn’t seem to care.

"Let's go upstairs." Jonny commanded, not quite his captain voice, but close enough that Patrick knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Patrick’s resolve crumbled. Maybe he owed Jonny this. Maybe if he let Jonny say what he wanted to say then Jonny would leave him alone and move on. They could go back to just being teammates- something they hadn’t been for a long time, even before they realized how they felt and had gotten together. Patrick knew he wouldn’t be able to be friends with Jonny anymore without being able to touch him or see Jonny’s crinkly-eyed smile that he saved only for Patrick. But if he could convince him he’d moved on, then Jonny would too. He would find someone who deserved him. Who trusted him. So Patrick nodded, knowing Jonny would feel it, and pulled away. The walk up to his apartment was tortuously silent and he could feel Jonny's presence behind him, ratcheting his nerves. When they got inside, Patrick started compulsively fiddling with the clutter on his table. He pulled out a glass and filled it with water before offering it to Jonny, who took it with an unimpressed look. He sipped at it while Patrick sorted his mail and wiped off the counter and took his shoes off and-

"Patrick." It felt like Jonny cut his strings. Patrick slumped down onto the island stool and put his head in his hands, feeling tears starting to well up. He fought desperately to hold them back, not noticing Jonny approaching until his hand started stroking gently up and down Patrick’s spine.

"Jonny, I can't do this." Patrick wailed wetly, not taking his face out of his hands.

"Do what, babe?"

"Just… this. Be with you. Be without you. Have this conversation with you." Patrick inhales raggedly. "Why are you even here?" He asks miserably. Jonny should be furious with him, not soothing him. He swivels Patrick's chair around and crowds closer, one hand still on Patrick's back and the other sliding into his hair. When Patrick starts crying pathetically, Jonny pulls him up out of the chair and guides Patrick’s head to rest on his shoulder.

"Patrick, I love you." Jonny says fiercely. "It was all a big misunderstanding. You know that and I know that. I know you want to be with me so what I don't know is why you won't be." Patrick tries to pull away, but Jonny won't let him go. Part of him is grateful. He stops struggling and rests all of his weight on Jonny, knowing he can take it. Jonny just holds him tighter.

"I believed her." he says brokenly. Patrick couldn’t help but to replay the scene in his head. Most of the team didn’t know about their relationship, so when the girl posted the photos the boys didn’t waste the opportunity to chirp their captain about his secret girlfriend. How come we haven’t met her, Cap? Seems like it’s pretty serious. You trying to keep her all to yourself? Patrick could remember the stab of betrayal, the cold panic that had settled over him when he saw the pictures. He felt like a joke; knew it was too good to be true that Jonny loved him back. A sob rips out of his chest at the memory.

"She was very convincing." Jonny gently argued. "Apparently she went to school for photography, so she knew all about how to edit pictures." The photos were good, too. She had somehow managed to manipulate pictures of Jonny to look like date photos, created fake text screenshots, and basically created an elaborate lie to look like she and Jonny had been together for months, if not years. It took Jonny finding all of the original pictures to prove to Patrick that they were photoshopped. Pointed out that some of the days she claimed to be on “dates” with him, he had been with Patrick all day, or on a road trip, or even in Winnipeg visiting his family. After that, he felt so ashamed of himself that he had refused to speak to Jonny. Thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"That's not the point!" Patrick managed to wrench himself away from Jonny this time, turning and stalking into the living room. Of course, Jonny followed. "The point is that I believed her!"

"If someone had sent me those kinds of pictures of you, I probably would have reacted the same way." Jonny was getting frustrated now, but when Patrick looked at him, he just looked sad. "They were convincing, and you were hurt. You weren't thinking clearly. But we cleared it up, yeah? They were fake.” Jonny approached him slowly, hands out like he was calming a frightened animal. He cupped Patrick’s jaw gently, wiping tears away with his thumbs. “You and I are real, Pat. I'm not going to let some random girl trying to get her name in the news ruin what we have."

"She's not what ruined it, Jonny. I did." Patrick wished Jonny would finally figure it out for himself, that he can do better than Patrick. He just wanted to be left alone in his heartbreak. "I should've known that you would never do that to me. I should've trusted you. I should have talked to you about it. But I didn't, and you don't deserve someone who treats you like that." Jonny's quiet for long enough that Patrick thinks he's made his point. Sighing heavily, he throws himself down on the couch and waits for whatever Jonny's going to do next. He knows Jonny's not cruel and he knows Jonny loves him. He just hopes Jonny can find a way to do this without making it even more painful than it already is.

"I do wish you had talked to me first." Jonny says behind him. Patrick remembers how they had been cleaning out their lockers at the UC. How he had raced home and locked himself in his apartment for days. How Sharpy had tricked Pat into opening the door so Jonny could come in and talk to him, proof in hand. The shame he felt afterwards when he fled his own apartment. He nods morosely, waiting for Jonny's soft goodbye or a demand for his stuff back. He's surprised, then, when he feels the weight on the couch next to him and feels himself pressed against Jonny from shoulder to knee. Jonny’s arm goes around his shoulders and tugs him in so Patrick’s back rests against his chest. Patrick figures he may as well take advantage of this while it lasts and slumps back against him, relaxing into the silence.

Patrick wakes up slowly, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. Jonny’s hand is on his collarbone, thumb sweeping back and forth slowly. He tenses but Jonny doesn’t react at all. Patrick doesn’t know how long he had been asleep for, but everything feels less urgent now. Less devastating. He lets his head roll over to rest in the crook of Jonny’s neck and Jonny’s hand comes up to stroke his hair. Jonny’s always loved his curls.

“I love you, Jonny.” Pat says quietly against Jonny’s skin.

“I know. I love you, too.” Jonny responds, equally as soft.

“This doesn’t have to be as complicated as I’ve been making it, does it?” Patrick asks, resigned to his own stupidity. He could’ve had this with Jonny the whole time, but he kept pushing him away. He feels Jonny’s chuckle.

“No, babe, it doesn’t. You’re it for me, Pat. I don’t want anyone else. I’ll never want anyone else.” Despite the lightness of his tone, Patrick hears the sincerity in Jonny’s voice “It’s been 10 years. It may have taken me way too long to realize exactly what I was feeling for you, but I know nothing else will ever come close.” Patrick struggles out of Jonny’s arms, feeling his resistance, but breaking free anyway. He throws himself down on Jonny’s lap and takes Jonny’s face in his hands.

“You’re it for me too.” Patrick tells him, absolutely not crying again. Jonny grins up at him, that crinkly just-for-Patrick smile.

“I know.” He replies smugly. Patrick rolls his eyes, but dives down to kiss Jonny anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
